Visiting a Magic Land
by HeianScarletAlien
Summary: England's trying to prove he's magic to America and Prussia. Meanwhile, Yukari manages to be a little bit sneaky and three nations fnd themselves in the land of Gensokyo. And so they find themselves meeting two vampires and an immortal girl.
1. A Spell Gone Wrong

**Visiting a Magic Land**

**Chapter 1- A spell gone wrong.**

It all started with a simple spell going wrong.

Arthur Kirkland, known as the Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland or England or Britain or even Iggy, was trying to convince both Alfred F. Jones and Gilbert Beilschmidt that magic did indeed exist. However, at the same time a border manipulating youkai was ready to make an unsuspecting human visit the land of Gensokyo.

"Dude, this crap will not work trust me!" an annoyingly high American voice said, being mumbled as a hamburger was shoved into the owner's mouth.

"America shut up, it will work you just have to believe in magic like you believe in that non-existent alien stuff," England replied as he tried to find the right spell.

"They do exist!" he shouted, spitting a few crumbs out.

"America, eating with your mouth full is not awesome don't do it," Prussia said as he sighed in annoyance. Would this old man hurry the hell up already!

England grinned as he found the right spell, pulling the hood of his cloak up as he dimmed the lighting in the room. A few candles cast an ominous glow as he started to chant in a low voice, standing in the middle of a strange symbol drawn onto the wooden flooring.

America shuddered at the feeling as England continued his chanting.

Prussia just stood there, gazing at the scene with his deep red eyes.

All while one cheeky and highly bored youkai put her plan together.

Yukari grinned as she thought about her plan. There was a house that she had seen a few humans enter, a large manor to be precise. She had decided that this was the perfect place to put her plan into action. She'd weaken the border and manipulate it so the people in the house entered Gensokyo. Never would so many people have entered the land!

So, using her powers of manipulation, she made the border weaker around the house. Maybe one or two humans would enter Gensokyo that way. Nothing could go wrong! They'd arrive at the shrine like usual, have a slight case of amnesia, be treated, and then get sent back home. She just wanted a few humans to have fun with! There was no trouble with that… unless one human was proving they were magic.

England had finished casting his spell as a bright light illuminated the room. The candles were blown out as an unknown wind was conjured up from nowhere. America and Prussia gasped in shock, trying to figure out where England was amidst the bright light. Suddenly, the three nations saw something rather strange. A black gap with eyes looking through opened up, two ribbons tying it off like a rope at each end. The wind grew stronger and a force started to pull them in.

"BLOODY HELL!" England shouted, trying to grip onto a table but failing. They were all sucked into the black expanse and everything went dark.

**A/N: Just because I love Touhou I wanted to include this. And due to not having an option to add more characters it only says the ones that were at the top (Mokou and America.) This will include Reimu, Remilia, Keine, Flandre and Kaguya. Enjoy further chapters ^^**


	2. The Scarlet Devil

**Chapter 2- The Scarlet Devil**

England's emerald green eyes flickered open as he groaned. Where the hell was he? He turned to his side, noticing the soft mattress underneath him and the covers thrown over his body. His undershirt and boxers were the only things still one. His suit and trousers were folded carefully in a chair by a small desk. Surprisingly this was the first thing he noticed.

Then there was the throbbing pain in his neck…

Sitting upright, England ran his fingers across his neck, feeling a slight scar just over a large artery. His eyes widened as he realised that that was the area creatures of the night loved to suck blood out of unsuspecting humans… Surely though there were no vampires here? Wherever 'here' was…

A familiar scream interrupted his thoughts and he shot out of bed, throwing open the door to his room and racing to the one next to his. America was sitting in the bed, eyes wide and pupils dilated. His breath was coming out in short gasps and sweat rolled down his forehead.

"America what is it?" he asked, concern rising in his voice.

"M-My neck… it…. Hurts… and there's this strange pain…" America stuttered, tears running down his smooth cheeks as he tried to regulate his breathing. So England wasn't the only one.

"May I ask what the matter is?" a mature, calming voice asked and England turned to see a maid at the door. She wore the typical maids outfit and had silver hair that was tied up into two plaits on either side adorned with a small green ribbon. Placed upon her head was a white maid's headgear. She walked in, her high heels tapping dully against the carpet and went over to where America sat, his body frozen in fear.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he suddenly shouted, pushing himself against the headboard of the large four poster bed he was sleeping in.

"Why? Whatever is the matter?" she asked her voice so calm and collected that even England felt his panic melting away.

"Explain _this…_" he replied, pointing to a small scar that looked like a bite mark on his neck.

She giggled lightly and bowed. "My apologies but M' Lady was very hungry and she hadn't tasted human blood in a while. I couldn't stop her from taking quite a bit from each of you but you cooperated rather well I must say!"

England and America both paled dramatically and looked at each other. This world contained vampires; there was something seriously wrong here. Suddenly they heard footsteps and a girl who looked about thirteen was at the door. She had purple hair that reached just past her jaw line tucked underneath a large pink bonnet with a red ribbon tied around the edge. She wore a matching pink dress with a red ribbon flaring out at the back. But her eyes, a deep red colour, and the bat-like wings on her back gave her away as something not human.

"M' Lady, our guests seem to have woken up," the maid said, plainly stating the obvious as she drew the curtains closed.

"I can see that Sakuya, thank you," she replied sleepily, rubbing at her eyes. "That loudmouth woke me up and it's still only midday…"

"MIDDAY!" America shouted taking the weird bat winged girl by surprise.

"Yes midday, now be quiet!" she snapped, sighing in annoyance.

"Please excuse my friend Miss…?" England apologised, looking at the girl.

"Call me Remilia. Remilia Scarlet," she told them and then pointed to the maid. "And that's Sakuya Izayoi my head maid."

Sakuya bowed again before giving America his clothes. "And who may you two be?"

England placed a hand on his chest and smiled. "I'm Arthur Kirkland and my friend here is Alfred Jones. Please excuse his inhospitable behaviour."

Remilia grinned, showing off two fines canines that slightly prodded her lower lip. Her lips themselves were rosy red, a sign that showed them she had been 'feeding'. "We must talk, Sakuya take them to the dining room and make sure they have some food that is suited to whatever these humans eat," she said before walking off.

"She seems pretty young to be a head of this house don't you think?" America asked, not even caring who was there as he slipped into his trousers.

"Don't be fooled by her looks human. She may look young but she's older than you may think. Now, get changed and meet me outside in the corridor."

England gulped before rushing to his room, sorting himself out so he looked presentable for his first ever meeting with the true identity Remilia Scarlet had…

**A/N: Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Prussia, his awesomeness is still in the story :P **


	3. Lost in a Bamboo Forest

**Chapter 3- Lost in a bamboo forest.**

Prussia was usually an awesome enough nation to never get into any sort of bad situation. But, along with being in a foreign land, he was in a very sticky situation. He wouldn't admit it to himself when he awoke on the ground surrounded by bamboo trees however after half an hour of seemingly travelling around in circles he was ready to admit defeat.

"Well… it looks like ze awesome Prussia is officially lost," he muttered as he sunk to the floor, resting his back slightly on a bamboo stick.

"This isn't called the Bamboo Forest of the Lost for nothing," a voice said and Prussia turned to where it came from. A girl about nineteen years of age was walking towards him and looked exactly like his sister. She had the same, extremely long silver hair but with multiple red ribbons tied in it and a large ribbon tied at the back. Her eyes were also the same deep red as his, although from afar they looked like a very deep brown. The girl wore a white buttoned up top and baggy red trousers, connected by suspenders. The trousers had weird bits of paper attached them from what Prussia could see, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Err what now?" he asked, standing up and brushing off the dust from his coat.

The girl sighed and connected a palm to her face in a dejected manor. "The Bamboo Forest of the Lost!"

"Well it's made of bamboo and I am lost… ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA GETS IT NOW!" he told her, grinning from ear to ear.

The female sighed again. "Listen I'll help you get out, just follow me and don't stray from the path okay?" she said, ignoring the fact she was leading a man that could potentially be her brother, minus the way he acted, out of the forest.

The silence that was between them, while he was lead like a sheep out of the forest, was killing the usually talkative nation so he decided to ask a few questions. "So, where the hell am I?" he asked.

"Gensokyo… shouldn't you know that if you came from the human village?"

"The Human Village? Why ze hell is there a village for humans?"

"You're not from here are you? You're from the… outside world," she replied, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yes I am from ze 'outside world'. I am ze awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt and who may you be?" he asked, deciding to introduce himself finally.

"Fujiwara No Mokou, it's a pleasure to meet you Gilbert," she said, ignoring how his name was a new one she had heard.

It took a while before they finally managed to get out of the forest and into a large clearing. A small path ran through the middle of another clump of trees and Mokou pointed to it, instructing him to follow that path to get to the shrine.

"Wait…how can I thank you for your service?" he asked, finding that he liked this girl.

"You don't need to. Just get to the shrine and find Reimu, she may be able to help you get out of this place… but be careful. Youkai prowl the forest and will try to feed on you," she warned, her eyes glinting slightly.

"I'll be fine, I am ze awesome Prussia after all and I carry my awesome sword with me wherever I go!" he replied before running off down the path. He needed answers and fast.


End file.
